Prophecies of Decius The Messenger
The Visions Decius "The Messenger" claims to have received visions from the god Jamor warning of a coming calamity. Unfortunately, these visions are symbolic at best and are difficult to understand. In his own words, Visions I have seen Long gone and yet to pass I record what I can glean The Gods speak in riddles, alas Curio I: The Fox, the Boar, and the Soldier Thick with rain, the rancid air Into the jungle pours Soldier with his feet on fire March on to meet the wars''' ' When the Boar hinders the path And the Soldier plies his steel And the Fox watches and laughs Once obscure, the truth will be revealed' ' Near the gates and within two cities lost The Fox knows there are secrets written in stone The price is blood, for that is the cost Singing into silver awakens gods unknown' ' When the great brass columns tremble and the great altar with blood does run Such a great host then will assemble Ready to follow the son of the sun' ' The Soldier arrives too late, the act has been done. The Boar against him, letters intercepted on their way. The conspirators were fourteen and one. Though untrue, the Fox seems to win the day Curio II: The Sun, the Moon, and the False Dawn The people of the moon, songs, chants and demands The princes of the sun, by their own minds held captive Two revolutions will follow in the forest lands To the warlike, war is attractive' ' Two join the fight for freedom Intent on what is right Destiny and ambition thrust between them Stalked by demons in the night' ' The young lion will overcome the older On the field of combat in a single battle Overcoming his foe, he grows bolder Now supported by the rabble' ' A false dawn, an imposter of the sun Many will follow, fooled by illusions The two make amends and act as one The road again leads to revolution' ' By fire he will destroy their city, A cold and cruel heart, Blood of the moon with little pity, Too soon they who should have remained did depart.' ' The true king will enter the new place, Over the path of the hollow mountains, Through cunning he will come to replace The one whose lies flow like fountains' ' The great kingdom will soon be traded for a small place, which is soon to grow. A new realm oft invaded forms to dam the river’s flow Curio III: The Two Brothers One brother is troubled by the other’s reply. Ambassadors will fear for their lives. The greater of the brothers will prove shy The black hand wields the knives.' ' Trapped within a haze of fear Given council rash and wrong The lord of lies does appear The truth twisted by his song' ' The trumpet sounds with great discord An agreement broken, threats abound The brother with the bloody mouth will cross the ford To trade blood for milk and take his brother’s ground' ' Victory is not easy to gain Thwarted by a villainous man of lechery When the new cleric is ordained One brother will be vexed by treachery.' ' While the two brothers are locked in war The shadows will creep unseen Too late the brothers see once more Dangers from their darkest dreams' ' The Bull will send his mightiest To the aid of the brother who bows Only an alliance of enemies can hope to resist Blessed by Tanos, sealed by vows. Curio IV: Shadow and Blood In the west where the sun goes to smolder Beyond the rich, well-known places Armies gather mustering soldiers With death upon their faces.' ' Western roads become red rivers Great cities go up in flames Villages turn into graveyards Woe to those who hear his name' ' War will come, fate cannot be silenced the great tower will be lost ahead of the flood The scholar will be executed, his death the work of tyrants. Just before the harvest, the fields will swim in blood' ' They will stand in ranks a thousand long High upon the rocky hill The Gildornian legion, fierce and strong With sword and lance to kill' ' The old man’s folly brings a hopeless plight Death comes for him anon The city is besieged and assaulted by night few have escaped a battle that began at dawn' ' In the streets they pass right over Mothers murdered, sisters raped, Countless men whose limbs are broken, Few the fortunate who escape' ' Hope will be called by a foreign name that three sisters will receive from destiny He comes with those of great fame Look for him when the wind blows westerly' ' The tyrant will be put to death at the harbor But liberty will not be so easily regained. A new head arises with vengeance and war. A hero is honored through force sustained. Curio V: Fire and Sky Through power misbegotten From spirits that are timeless He learns secrets long forgotten To become a false sun spreading false brightness' ' ' ' They will hear the call in their blood From far-away places hidden from man The would not resist if they could They will have revenge if they can ' ' Earth-shaking fire from the sky above The towers around the new city will shake A man will rise that none will speak of To sail the ship that leaves no wake ' ' When fire engulfs the sky And death rains from above like thunderbolts Only heroes who are ready to die Will rise up to deliver the killing stroke The Second Set of Visions Decius had a second set of visions which he delivered to the monk Wu Xen Curio VI: The Storm Before the Storm The Boar and the Fox swim together Through bloody waves near rocky shores The north wind brings dark weather A thousand men seen ner’ more ' ' 'Banners wave red and green like autumn leaves A cloud of yellow and blue heralds woe A wave of death rolls in from the seas Fandangath reaps what hatred doth sow ' ' Clash of sword and ring of shield Gathering clouds and rolling thunder The vanquished Soldier’s army concedes the field In his wake is death and plunder ' ' Rain and wind and blood and fire The Boar’s bloody tusk spares none And though the tempest seems most dire Tis but a shadow of the storm to come ' ' The Soldier’s realm slips from his hands The greedy Boar feasts on folly’s bitter fruit The smiling Spider pulls at her strands The False Sun threatens to shine darkness absolute Curio VII: The False Sun and The New Moon He who was twice a slave and twice freed Strikes a bargain against all advice A false sun rises over the realm of trees At the altar of revenge, honor is sacrificed ' ' The hungry Boar smells blood among the trees The False Sun is blinded by its own light Arrows fly like swarms of angry bees A second bargain is struck at night ' ' The two Stars see the truth and change course The New Moon follows the False Sun In the South sleeps a mighty force Waiting for the return of their champion ' ''' Fresh blood will stain the forest floor Strength ebbs from the realms of the east Foreign swords will arrive on the shore A prelude to the arrival of the beasts Category:Om Category:Lore